


You're not gonna break my soul

by Hopestallion



Series: Magi the Labyrinth of magic song inspired [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, magi kingdom of magic
Genre: Canon Divergent, OC insert, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part of me, that you're never gonna ever take away from me </p><p>a Katy Perry's 'Part of me' inspired drabble, based on Magi and an OC of mine from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not gonna break my soul

Kouen is a man of his word, which sometimes isn't quite as satisfactory as it might sound. If he declares war on you? You might as well, pray that it is over as soon, as it had been declared. The opposite troops were quite strong, but nothing the trained men of Kou couldn't handle and yet, none of them moved. Not a single of his trained soldiers moved. As their general single handedly cut through the lines.

Blood not a rarity in the fields of war and peace negotiations and yet. It seemed like a river that was overflowing. The sound of it splashing to the ground, bodies following soon. Some groaned their last breaths, others were already dead, when they fell into the puddle of their own blood. And while it was gruesome, to watch, he could not avert his eyes.

And as soon as it had started it was over again, one person standing amidst the dead bodies. Her clothes stained beyond recognition, her sword was sheathed again. She turned around, walking towards her group of handpicked soldiers. Soldiers she had decided to take for her corps to lead, the criteria only known to herself.

However admits them, were three of her own kingdom. Having crossed the great waters with their princess, to not have her be in Kou's hands by herself. Like she needed protection, the thought alone made him want to laugh. He did not. Instead he looked at her, as she swayed on her feet a little. After all, for a person – a human- to cut down that many people without using her djinn vessel, was something that had to exhaust her.

Chilling blue eyes met, fiery red ones. Feet suddenly steady on the ground, back straight and shoulders pushed back, the blonde woman had her proud stance. It was like trying to tell him, dare him, to question her strength. She knew he would not, as much as he knew, that she would never submit to him. Not in the way, his subordinates and households had.

Some nights Kouen, would expect her to stand right behind him, a dagger at his throat. Maybe not killing him, not instantly. But pressure him into leaving her alone, into sending her back home and never contacting her kingdom again. He could picture her doing something like that, but instead she didn't mention her kingdom once.

Not even when asked to, when ordered to give information on things that could have bettered the situation of Kou's expansion. Instead the blonde would look at him, with those clear blue eyes and reply. “All you could want to know, is in those pretty books of yours.” and leave the meeting, like she had no obligation to stay. And he knew what his generals thought, that she ought to show respect.

Kouen keeps to himself, never says anything to her attitude, after all she does what she had been called for. Finding himself wonder about her, in a sense she was a little like his cousin Hakuryuu. Who had changed so much, ever since the fire and whom Kouen could slowly less and less recognize. He was defiant like her and yet there was a difference, he could not tell. Not yet anyway.

He calls when the medium attacks and Aladdin asks for his strength. After all he's promised wisdom in exchange and there is no greater power than wisdom. She comes, much like his siblings. Not bringing a single one of her people, she arrives at the scene. Already equipped in her djinn, she emerges from the shadows. Alibaba is full of wonders, about her, but Kouen simply thinks, she could have arrived less flashy.

Reckless, is how one would describe her fighting style, always in the middle, always fighting till the last drop of her blood and magoi. Making people around her wonder, if she had lost it. If she hadn't lost it all along, before the fight even had started. The first imperial prince would never admit to it, but sometimes he wondered if she wanted to die. An honorable death in battle, instead of one as the Queen of her kingdom, seated on the throne.

Her body hits the ground like a rag doll, the medium sucking out their magoi, like a thirsting man water from a bottle. Kouha looks the worst with his skin almost completely pealed off of his body. There is no question as to him healing his brother with Phenex, wondering how long they could fight, how much more pain his family could endure before being crushed. While he loved wisdom and was a strong man, he also was smart and knew when they were fighting a losing battle.

Either the foreign blonde princess was stupid, or simply didn't care. But she got up again, although her legs were barely being kept together with her shadows. Like some patched up old blanket, that someone could not throw away, no matter how much of the original had been replaced, with patches of mismatched fabric. And before he can say anything, or even mutter an order in her direction, she's up in the air again. Smacked down right in front of his feet once more, just to try and fight back to her feet.

”You will die like that” he comments while pointing the tip of Phenex's sword to her wounds, healing them slowly, his own magoi coming to it's end. “Use your powers for those, who are important.” she replied and nudged the sword away, with her elbow. He is tempted to smack her with it, with the flat side. He didn't like idiots and to her she was an idiot. “Better than doing nothing” her words were hissed between clenched teeth. Trying to re-equip herself again.

Temptation to smack her rose further in his body and the irritation upon that blonde woman's behavior grew more in the red haired. At some point he would question his decision, to have ordered her to come to Kou. To have taken her power for his empire, because he really could do without her stubbornness. However uniting the world under one king, in peace was his main goal. He could put up with an idiotic blonde.

***----***

Pascal would rather die, than ever admit that she liked to fight for Kouen. It wasn't that she got to kill people, she didn't enjoy that much, or even the thrill of the fight. But the simple thought, that a woman alone didn't need any man to save her. She could prove to him, that he had called a dragon into his home, that could very well devour the tiger. Or something along those artistic lines.

At first she had not been any more fond of Kouen, than the fire would be from rain or the suffocating sand. But it was all a matter of observation. Sometimes words were just that words. They held no meaning, but distraction of your mind and creation of illusions. Pascal liked to see for herself, to understand, above everything.

So she watched him, closely. His concern for Kougyoku, when she returned from Sindria. Despite not showing it, there were glimpses in his eye of it. Covering Koumei, when he fell asleep over scrolls and strategy books. The peaches that always laid on a platter on his sideboard in his study. The window open, for a sneaky in gold bracelets clad hand to steal one or two. Maybe even magic the whole platter into their lap, on the other side of the window. How he would ask Hakuei for her opinion on matters, to let her know that she and Hakuryuu were part of all this.

To think and even let people inform him on Hakuryuu's journeys, on his travels and adventures. Without letting the boy know, that his oldest cousin was having an eye on him. Watching Kouha care for his subordinates, with that rare smile on his lips, like he was proud of his sibling, for being that kind child he was.

The blonde princess saw it all and she hated it. Because it made her like him, it made her respect him and even maybe a tiny bit, believe in him. Though she had vowed to just finish the request she had been asked to Kou for, to return to her kingdom immediately. She found herself not minding to work a little longer for that redheaded devil, with that ridiculous goatee.

So far away from her home, Tyler, Erica and Madison were her only family in that strange land, that was Kou. Bringing her small things and thoughts from her home, Tyler always keeping in touch with their Queen and King. Pascal appreciated their effort, their devotion to their kingdom and their royal family. But sometime she just needed to be alone, to not think about anything but simply be.

The small hidden parts of Kou's palace were perfect for that, having her sit on one of the rooftops and overlooking Kou. Lanterns lighting the streets and coloring them an orange-y red. How come everything was the color of blood in this kingdom? Even their streets and rooftops. As if they were matching with their current prince and soon to be emperor.

Drinking sake on top of the roof, had become a ritual of her's. After a battle, to return to her own private thoughts and her own small world. In which she had not to think about tomorrow, or even any fights. Not to think about that weird prince and his weird family and the weird people following him. But think about the here and now, about how she had to get stronger, how she had to do anything in her power, to finally bring peace. How she could never forget, that wish to go home.

Kou was not her home and could never be her home. Because the princess would never lose that part of hers for anyone. She could fight for him, she could lose herself in battle for him, or follow his orders. But she could never fall for him, could never fall under his spell, that held everyone without their notice. She couldn't. Because if she did, she would have lost to him. Would have lost to that knowing smirk and 'bow down to me' attitude.

A sigh escapes upon noticing his presence and how wondrous it is, that the tow of them had sought that certain spot to relax. Of course however, the prince would never climb the rooftop like a monkey, to look at a clear sky, that was star filled. Like a beautifully painted Hanfu of one of the princesses. No he sat right beneath her roof, on one of the benches that had been built outside. His very own bottle of sake next to him, a small cup of those, she could never name, filled.

Why would you bring such a stupid tiny cup, to a private drinking? The blonde wouldn't know anyway, why those small cups had been invented in the first place. They were just a show of manners and nothing more, all those flashy people in this flashy palace. She lifted the bottle of sake unladylike to her lips and drank from it. Some of it pearling over her lips and running down her chin. And less of a princess and more of some warrior, the blonde used the back of her hand, to wipe that trail away.

What would he do? Smack her form the roof, for being impolite? It wasn't like he knew she was up there right? She was a silent observer if anything. Much like he silently watched her. “Not much of a princess...” he commented in his deep voice, without taking his eyes off of the night sky. “Not much of a warrior” she replied to him and rolled her eyes. Returning her blue eyes to the sky.

Missing that smirk forming on his lips and his red eyes looking at her for a second, before returning to the night sky.  
 **They just were too different after all.**


End file.
